srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-31 - Needing A Hand (With a Hand)
Nest Security transmits, "Holy crap! Its a robotic hand!" Sinya Leland transmits, "Um, where did you see it? I've been looking all over for that thing." Wildcat transmits, "...A... robotic hand...?" Nest Security transmits, "It went-- somewhere. We are attempting to track it.." woman scream, "Oh wait! There is goes!" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "This wouldn't be related to the robot hand I heard about someone setting loose a couple nights ago, would it?" Wildcat transmits, "...What insanity... have I missed... this time...?" Nest Security A transmits, "..damn its quick." Nest Security B transmits, "Shut up and just move faster. You need the excersize anyhow!" Wildcat fails to muffle a cackle. Kazuma Ardygun mutters, "Stupid dinosaurs." Sinya Leland transmits, "Yeah. I should have probably put a more... easily depleatable energy source in that. Sorry guys." Macua Huitl transmits, "1000 credits and I'll have Zako hunt it down?" Nest Security C transmits, "The uhh-- hand in.. question, Miss Leland is heading around the market." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "... if we were anywhere near the Nest, Macua, I'd pay that just to see the chase." R transmits, "Actually-- we already have it on camera.. isn't that right.. boys?" Wildcat transmits, "...I have to see this... Hehehehee..." Nest Security Teams transmits, "We are working on it! We are working on it!" Sinya Leland transmits, "On my way." Wildcat cackles merrily as he seems to move into a higher-traffic area. The Market area is pretty busy, and now, busier then ever before. People are trying to stay out of the way as several groups of Raven Nest security teams try to apprehend well.. Um... A.. robotic hand.. Yeah.. Never a dull moment huh boys? "F*ck! Where did the damn thing go?" One of them yells. Looking under a booth. Another one who is black holds his hat as he scratches his head, "I have no clue man.. It was just here.." Then suddenly hand on head, "Jesus!" Then hand leaps off head and goes somewhere else. "There it goes!" And thus starts another mad man dash of fifteen guys versus one hand. Wildcat merrily trots along at a brisk walk, messy ponytail swinging behind him as he heads directly towards the scene of the disturbance. Oh yes, wherever there is insanity, the half-PLUS is bound to be in the general vicinity. One could almost believe that he karmatically causes these events to occur. "...This I have to see~..." The Raven cackles. If only because this sounds absolutely insane even to /him/. Sinya, the unlikely perpetrator of this particular set of shenanigans is perched atop one of the taller of the booths, peering down from the rooftop as she gets a good view of the action. Who would have thought that her adventures into cybernetics would cause so much trouble? At the very least, other than frightening a few people, the hand isn't actually doing harm. "Well, this is the last time I use an energist as a power source." She murmurs to herself, tail twitching as she keeps a keen eye on the offending piece of hardware. Even so, she can't help but grin at the security guys barreling through the market. Crouching, tail in the air, she gives a small wiggle of her rear end before leaping down towards her escaped project. The pounce seems fairly well-timed, at least enough-so that she ends up leaping down onto it, and catching it between her hands. "Hah! Caught you." Unfortunately, it doesn't last long, as the security guards don't seem to realize a catgirl was about to cross their path. Raising her head, Sinya looks like a deer in the headlights as two of them barrel into her, sending the mechanic sprawling sideways with a yelp. A few more fall over the first like a row of dominoes. When she sits up, though, Sinya rubs at her head and groans, glaring at the security staff. "What did you go and do that for?" She asks, and blinks, looking around. The cyborg hand is gone again, having disappeared in the tummult. "Damnit." Someone has the bright idea to play the Benny Hill theme. Wildcat cackles louder. R sighs. It was like a stack of dominoes. One guard tripped over Sinya, one tripped on him, and several more attempting to avoid, but knocked over some booths. Only one who was left standing of the fifteen man pile up.. Was a kid licking on a sucker, who laughed, and then walked off. One of the guards got up and assisted Sinya back to her feet. "Sorry about that.." Then one of the others pointed, "There it goes!" "Where?" Another one asks. The other one quickly replies, "Right there!" "I don't see it!" "Are you bloomy blind, man!" The two squabble and they seem to be twins. Go figure. However not soon the hand skitters away, before a woman screams, running and being chased by the said hand. "Get it!" They all shout chasing after the hand.. and the woman. R transmits, "By the way-- If that hand isn't caught by the time I get down there..." Raven Nest Team transmits, "It will be sir!" all at the same time. Sinya Leland transmits, "Don't fire me, I'm cute? Eheh..." Wildcat audibly grins. "...Don't worry... R's just growling... again..." R transmits, "..more like I'll let them 'play' with the Frighteners here on earth and see how they like to run a jog with them..." Wildcat transmits, "...Cruel, R..." Wildcat seems to be taking his precious time moving through the Market initially, quite content to let the guards wear themselves out first. However, the downright palpable terror of the woman being 'chased' by the hand makes the half-PLUS wince, since it was strong enough (and unexpected) that it caught him a bit off-guard. With a low growl and not looking quite so merry as before, he picks up his pace to catch up with the 'elite' of the Nest guards. If this keeps up... well, a stressed-out Wildcat with too many voices in his head is never a good thing. Otsdarva transmits, "Evenin' ladies and gentlecats." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Heya Ots." Sinya Leland transmits, "Nya?" Otsdarva transmits, "How's it goooin~?" R transmits, "Giving one of the Teams a few minutes to apprehend a mad-man hand." Wildcat transmits, "Ooo~... so sca~ry, R... *low cackle*" R transmits, "Make a great B movie." Wildcat transmits, "Hee hee hee..." Sinya accepts the hand up, wincing a bit. She'd landed strangely on one foot, but that is a matter for another time. "Yeah, just stay out of my way next time." With all the scrambling around, no one seemed to realize that she is the one who knows her own device best, and probably has one of the best chance of catching it. At least that's her viewpoint. Pushing off, she makes a jump that should by all rights land her /inside/ one of the booths, but physics seems to not apply to her as she leaps nearly twice as high as a normal human might. her eyes spot the woman, the hand, and then Wildcat. This isn't exactly a good senario. If nothing else, best not to piss off Archangel when he is paying her salary. She leaps between booths, making quicker work than those having to fight the crowds. Then, with a second leap, the catgirl ends up ramming into the poor woman just a moment before the hand leaps at her and Sinya catches it full in the chest. She ends up toppling backwards, landing on her butt even as the woman manages to stumble and run away. "That's about enough of you." As the hand wiggles in her grasp, she plucks a tiny blue crystal out of it. There is one last spasm, then it goes dead. Just in time for her to duck her head and hope she doesn't get rammed into a second time by either Wildcat or the guards. Wildcat is only jogging at this point--not running, like the poor guards. /They/ are the ones that have to answer to R for the fudge-up should he show up within the next 5 minutes. He's just here because it seemed fun! Tracking the poor woman being chased by the hand eventually brings him around the corner near Sinya and he pauses as the emotion suddenly disappears from his passive mental radar, his eyes glancing one way then the other before his gaze looks downwards at Sinya herself not a step or two away. He blinks, tilts his head slightly, then quirks an eyebrow at the inert mechanical hand in her grasp. "...Ahhh..." His mouth quirks into a half-grin. "...Seems I was... a bit late..." The Guards at last come around the corner, before they come to a halt to Sinya had apprehend the hand without them. One of them steps up, "Wait-- how did you?" "We been hearing sightings of this /thing/ all week, and you just shut it off?" Another one then speaks up. "Wait does that mean..." another one starts.. However he was quickly interrupted by a very familiar voice echoing down and boy did R know how to give off a commanding bark to let it carry. "Yes." He said as he approached, which caused the guards to quickly spin around, one almost falling over. "Yes, she did indeed make it, because I believe the question you were going to ask was," R's one hand was behind his back while the other had his index finger raised slightly. He didn't seem overly amused. "Did she make it." He then lowered his hand. Then R did a gentle smirk after he had his fun of /scaring/ everyone, "Good work and here I was worried I have to make you all jog with the Frighteners." The look that Sinya gives to Wildcat when he first emerges around the corner is one like a kitten. Her ears are drawn back, eyes wide, honestly expecting to get barreled over again. Luckily, perhaps because of his presence alone, the guards don't actually ram into her. Thankfully. Her ears lift, returning his half-grin with one of her own as she holds up the captured hand. "Sorry about that." Slowly, the catgirl gets to her feet, her tail lashing out behind her. "I took the high-road." With her eyes, she motions towards the rooftops of the various booths, then shrugs her shoulders as innocently as possible. Oh yes, Sinya is quite well aware that she caused this trouble, although she doesn't seem too embarassed about it. The guards, well... they are another story. "Well, if you would have /told/ me you'd been tracking it, I'd have already had it by now." The fur on her tail bristles slightly, although she doesn't actually sound particularly angry. Whatever else she might have said gets cut off by R's arrival, though. A single twitch of her ears backwards, "Hey Angel." She offers, waggling her fingers in a small wave as she still holds the deactivated cybernetic hand in her other hand. "I probably should have expected that using a La Gian energy source with modern cybernetics probably wouldn't go over well. I just didn't expect it to run off on me." She frowns down at the hand, biting at her lower lip thoughtfully. Wildcat dips his head faintly at Sinya in acceptance of the apology, his features relaxing slightly even as the Nest security brigade shows up. Goodness only knows he fully understands the feeling... and just about looks like that himself, sometimes. His half-smirk turns into a full grin upon R's arrival. "...Ahhhh, R~... You missed a~ll the fu~n..." He cackles, leaning against the building with one shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest. He seems to be quite enjoying himself considering the situation and all. The dirty blond cuts a glance over to Wildcat with those in-human aqua green eyes. "I'm sure I'll get my hands full of it soon enough." He muses with a half-smile. He then jabs a thumb behind him, "Ok boys-- get back to your normal work. Help clean this place up and then get back to your stations. Chop chop." A few of them move it, those who take a bit to long, quickly move when R ahems softly. The Raven founder then crosses his arms over his shoulders, "Good guys, just some of them are a little green behind the ears." Wildcat cackles softly. "...Never a quiet day... within the Nest..." he muses lightly, his gaze not leaving the Nest Security team until they are well out of sight. He just halfway shrugs before refocusing his gaze on R and Sinya, and especially on the mechanical hand. "...So~... That's how this began..." As the security staff make their escape back to their normal duties, Sinya pulls down the corner of one eye and sticks her tongue out at them. Nyeh. Normally, she wouldn't be quite so immature about the whole business, but they certainly didn't help much in tracking down the rogue hand. If anything, they made matters worse. Then she seems to realize who she's standing in front of and straitens, clearing her throat a bit and trying to put on a more respectable appearance. She is one of the higher ranked members of the Garage crew, at least so long as she still has a job after this fiasco. "That's what I do. I'm here to entertain the masses." With a shrug of her shoulders, the catgirl tucks the hand onto the bag hanging from her shoulder. Still, her ears remain backwards as she looks to Archangel. "But in all seriousness. Sorry for letting this get out of hand." The pun doesn't seem intended, but is certainly there. "So... I assume since you don't seem angry that I still have a job, right?" Her tail sways behind her, ears lifting just a little. "I promise, I won't let any more creations go rogue." Her eyes glance towards Wildcat, offering the smallest hint of a smile. "Been... trying to research cybernetics. Hoping to be of some use to Angel, but it's still pretty new to me." R shakes his head gently with a laugh to Sinya's immature ways. This causes him to show a big smile actually. Then she questions her job, before he leans down slightly to the smaller woman wagging his index finger to her as if trying to be serious, but yet, there was that smirk. "Yes. You are fired and never want to see you again." He then chuckled, "Nah, I wouldn't fire someone over this kind of thing. We have had worse things happen in the Nest and I'm a pretty laid back guy." The Raven founder then crosses his arms once more over his chest. With those blue jeans, military boots, and gray under-armor shirt. "..as for creations going rogue, well-- hey-- I don't mind honestly. It gives them something to do outside of being idiots and playing poker." His attention swings over to Wildcat then, giving a smile to the PLUS, "Besides Sinya, I think you made his day!" Wildcat cackles. "...I see~..." He manages to get in before R starts (metaphorically) pulling Sinya's tail about her continued employment. He barely holds back another cackle, though his eyes give it away anyways, and nods to R. "...True~, oh so true..." He grins and offers a hand to Sinya for a handshake. "...Before I lose my manners... I am Wildcat... one of R's Ravens..." As that index finger is waggled at her, Sinya goes slightly cross-eyed, her nose twitching. There is an almost cat-like instinct to touch her nose to the finger, but she resists, only moving an inch or so forward before coming back to herself, blinking to clear her vision. She licks once at the back of her hand and then rubs it over her ear, and then offers the Raven founder a wry sort of grin. "Well, if you ever want me to let something lose so you can subject your crew to the Frieghteners..." She leaves that thought hang for a moment before looking over to Wildcat. Her head tilts, regarding him curiously for a moment before she glances down at his offered hand. The gesture the catgirl returns is a bit strange, and not /quite/ human. rather than gripping his hand, she lightly grasps at the wrist, laying two claws on his forearm before inclining her head. "Sinya. I work in the garage mostly. Mechanic, designer, general all around tinkerer of of all things mecha related... and novice cybernetic engineer." This last part is tacked on with a laugh as she releases his arm again. "So..." This time she glances at R, looking a little sheepish. "I didn't figure that the information I sent would be much good to you, but it's better than nothing at all." Yes, she's actually admiting to being the one who sent the anonymous repair data. "I'm no master hacker and I didn't have much access to the data before ... things wend kind of bad." "Yeah-- Crest is kinda livid." R said calmly. "Probably had allot more stuff on that terminal then just information on me, I figure." He then lowers his arms down before he looks over to Wildcat and then Sinya. "By the way-- its called a handshake." He explains to her before he goes to reach for her hand. "Its a custom around here, you see.." He then goes to show her, though he does so carefully with her hand. "You shake a hand like so," he was silently waiting for her to flip out a bit, so he just stayed very, very careful by what he was doing. "And Wildcat here," He then pats Wildcat on the shoulder before he smiled, "Is a great guy. A bit of a loon sometimes, but a great guy down deep." He then swings his attention back to the blue prints. "..as for those prints, yeah-- I showed them to our med-techs and they told me its so light surface its kinda.. bleh." He shrugs his shoulders, "I guess once again Crest is being a thorn in everyone's side as always." Wildcat looks mildly surprised, an eyebrow quirking a bit as his handshake is accepted with a slightly different grasp in return. He doesn't read into her mind outright, but does get the sense through the handshake that Sinya is who she seems to be at least. Which is a good thing, in the half-PLUS' mind. Then he feels R pat his shoulder. His gut sharply drops before his fractured mind fully comprehends what his instincts are suddenly snapping at... and it takes all of his willpower to not react beyond a faint shudder and his pupils narrowing to slits for a moment. The shoulder-pat was familiar to him--that wasn't the problem. It is something... he can't quite put his finger on at this exact moment. Something about R... but he wasn't going to ruin this good day by freaking out. Ruin it by showing just /why/ everyone calls him insane. Shoving the hole in his gut to the back of his mind for later pondering, he recovers his bearings and smirks at R. "...Crest continues to remain... the same pain they've always been...?" The catgirl seems caught off-guard by the sudden lesson in human social graces. She tenses as her hand is taken, her tail twitching behind her as she nods her head once to the demonstration. Unlike what most would think due to her race, Sinya doesn't respond quite so easily to human contact, especially when she doesn't initiate it. Slowly, she lets out a breath, "I know what a handshake is." Her mouth forms into a smirk, head tilting towards R as she draws her hand back. Turning her head towards Wildcat, "I apologize. In my culture, greeting that way is a higher sign of respect than a handshake. It... represents placing your life in someone else's hands." Her green eyes look between the two of them, perhaps hoping for some understanding of the difference between human and beastman cultures. Then, something causes the fur on her tail to prick up, perhaps something that passes between R and Wildcat in that brief moment. She looks towards the newer Raven curiously, but doesn't try to draw attention to that odd feeling. Call it cat instinct. Luckily, the topic of Crest easily draws her attention, a sheepish expression forming on her features. "Well, it wasn't exactly my idea. Miss Yu and I just ended up along for the ride." She folds her arms across her chest, clawed fingers lightly tapping the skin of her forearm. "You'll... probably want to get in touch with Sly about the terminal, though. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since he and the rest of the crew got dropped off of the SuiKyosha." Her ears lift, catching sounds around them, or perhaps the whirr of nearby cyborg bodyparts. "I crashed out for about twelve hours, and I think Miss Yu didn't fare much better. Neither of us are exactly soldiers." The dirty blond raises a brow at how Wildcat acts. He knows the guy pretty well, he has seen him through allot-- and been around him through allot as well. He doesn't bring it to attention, he just kinda stares at the strawberry blond for a bit. Then his eyes drift over to Sinya. "Sly has it huh?" He says calmly before smirking, "Oh boy-- who knows whats going to happen to it then." He says with a soft chuckle. R then looks to Wildcat again, "Crest is still being a pain in the side, yes. They decided to 'abuse' the contract and now I'm sorta chained to them." He says making a hand gesture like yanking a chain at his neck, with a slight tongue stick out, like chocking. "It kinda sucks." He then shakes his head. "Worse of all-- I have to pilot that damn walking war-head." Wildcat nods once to Sinya in understanding of the difference between a human handshake and her culture's more respectful greeting. It makes sense, in an odd sort of way. "...No offense taken... If anything... I am honored..." he replies to her, straightening up to his full height. He notes the curious looks he gets from both parties and mentally curses at himself. He'd hoped he hadn't tipped anyone off of what he sensed, but apparently his ability to mask what he senses has decayed with his mental stability over time. However, despite the looks, he makes no mention of it and continues the conversation as if he was perfectly fine. "...So you are now like Genobee... that conversation we three had... makes sense now..." He muses, eyes narrowing slightly. "...And to top it all off... you are more Griffon than Raven..." A rueful half-smirk lingers on his face. "...Better than a full-gone Lynx... I suppose..." Sinya simply nods her head once, not exactly feeling up to elaborating about her not-quite experienced infiltration of Crest's facility. "If he does find anything, I'd be glad to take a look at it, but I'm sure your techs are more experienced with cybernetics than I am." Especially since her first project went AWOL and spent the better part of a few days amusing and/or frightening the occupants of the Raven's Nest. Still, she can't help but show a small wince in her features when R makes that choking motion, her ears twitching back an inch or so as her eyes seem to settle on Wildcat instead. The catgirl's only attempt to help the Raven Founder - someone she considered a friend - had all but failed, and she isn't particularly happy about it. "Griffon, Raven, Lynx." Sinya repeats the words, looking just a little bit puzzled by it. Her expertise was in mechs, so the differences in various types of cybernetic pilots certainly goes right over her fluffy head. "Maybe I should let you guys play catch up. I should go dismantle my little pet project and go back to the drawing board on it." R tsks softly, "..something like that I guess. Though I still rather be seen as a Raven, no matter what I pilot. My heart is still here and with my Armored Cores-- even if.. It feels odd to get in them." He then trails off looking off to the distance on that. He then looks over to Sinya, "Ravens, are like Wildcat. They pilot Armored Cores. Lynxes pilot NEXTs. Thus calling me a griffon is in jist cause I tend to pilot 'both'." He says the last part in hand making quotations. The Raven founder then gives Sinya a nod, "Probably a good idea. If you need anything, please let me know." Wildcat blinks once, realizing a step too late that Sinya isn't a Raven herself and thus didn't quite understand what he said to R about the different types of AC pilots. He still isn't quite used to the idea that the Trailers as a whole can stay here, not just Ravens. Though R beats him to the explaination, all the same. He does bow his head to Sinya with an apologetic semi-smile. "...If you wish... It is good to meet you, Sinya..." The reader's digest version of the various pilot types seems to make some sense, although mostly it is the units that are familiar to Sinya rather than the people themselves. "That makes a bit more sense." A small smirk quirks up the corner of her mouth, showing a flash of one pointed canine tooth. "Technically, I fly a gryphon, but... I don't come with all the flashy hardware." She pulls her tail arund, running her fingers through the fur before chuckling. "I get software instead." Her sense of humor at this moment is dubious at best, it seems. "It was nice meeting you, Wildcat." She offers him, head tilting to the bow and that strange smile. "I'm sure I'll see you around. If nothing else, I'm getting quite good at diagnostics on Armored Cores. So If you ever have any trouble, feel free to stop by the garage and I'll make sure you get taken care of." While she may not be a Raven herself, Sinya certainly is as much part of the Raven's Nest crew as anyone else these days. "And hopefully next time we won't run into each other chasing one of my creations." With that, the young woman crouches, springing upward with another of those inhumanly athletic jumps of hers. Grasping on to a pole atop one of the adjacent booths before using it to propell herself across the skyway between stalls. If nothing else, catgirl is certainly quick on her feet. Category:Logs